Commander's Daydream
by Klingonlover
Summary: Romulans /Romulan Commander Arohm has a passionate heart for a human female. This is my first story, please comment.


"Commander, the prisoners are on board and have been place in holding cell two"

"Show me" The commander's voice was calm as he waited for the centurion to put the holding cell on screen.

" Remove the female from the male humans immediately I will not have them talking with or touching her in any way. Also make sure she has water and food. I will interrogate the males first. " His voice low and demanding. " Report to me once this has been done. " The door hissed closed as the centurion left.

The Commander set his arms on his lap and took in a deep breath letting his head lean back into the chair and exhaled pushing the air from his body.

The ship was quiet , keeping on a Ramulus schedule most of the crew was resting in quarters. As he approached the cell with the human female the guard acknowledged the Commander with a quick nod. He stood directly in front of the Ante-Centurion, "You are dismissed from this post until 1600 hours. "

The centurion looked at the Commander's eyes "Yes Commander" and left with haste.

He entered the cell area and stood next to the holding field release.

"I am Commander Arohm , I am going to release the holding field and you will come with me,you will walk beside me and you will not speak unless I speak to you. Do you accept what I have said ? " The Commander's tone was that of an inpatient father as he awaited her response.

She lifted her head and raised her eyes to his "I accept what you have said Commander Arohm,I will not be a problem to you." He pressed the field release and motioned for her to walk with him, he did not speak as they walked down two large corridors. He stopped at a pine colored door and gave the command in Romulus to open and then again motioned for her to sit in a chair and he continued to a unit with chilled wine and two glasses. As he poured the wine into the second glass he felt her hands come around his torso hugging his abs and chest from behind. He took two large sips of the wine and turned around slowly admiring her already naked body then leaning over to kiss her lips allowing some of the wine to enter her mouth.

" My beautiful Romulan, let me relieve you of your duties until 1600 hours." She teased him as she removed his robe and boots. He undressed from the rest of his uniform while she stood before him.. He loved her milky skin and the light brown braid hanging down her back. He admired the extra flesh on her body and smelled her natural scent. The thought of walking away from his world to be her mate and a father to their many children made him smile. She knelt before him inviting him into her mouth, his double gilled head swelled quickly with her one on one attention.

"My beautiful human love know that my heart aches without you next to me" he whispered to her. He could feel her mouth pulling his male seeds from his chest to his groin quickly. " Slow down my dear one " as he spoke to her he could feel her pace get quicker. She looked up into his large dark brown eyes , smiling at him with only her eyes.

" Stop. Stop. You must stop! It is not my time! " His shaken voice warning his lover not to move. After a few deep breaths he picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed and rolled on top of her looking into her eyes, gently kissing her lips and smiling in between each kiss. With his legs inbetween hers he slid his body down her stomach until he heard her feminine moans telling him to stop. Arohm is lean but not thin and very strong in his prime of age, he could have easily taken her standing up against the wall but, he did not. At least not this time. His tongue and lips found their way below her mound,he was over whelmed by her feminine sounds and her sexual scents. He knew she was ready to release herself to him and slid his tongue deep inside of her while holding her hands tightly next to her hips it was a tactical move, for he did not want her to move from beneath him. His groin burned with every scream of her release she made. When she released to him he could feel her muscles grabbing at his tongue and her hands fighting to be let go. Without hesitation he moved back up her body sharing his feast with her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes, she put her cheek against his , breathing " Stay with me and be with me Arohm " into his blushing green ear.

The Commander rolled them over placing her on top of him slowly pushing himself inside of her still quivering body.

" Commander "

"My love you feel so good" whispering into her ear.

"Commander Arohm" a voice said.

"Sir ! Are you well ? "again the voice

The Commander's eyes opened, darting in the direction of the centurion standing in front of him.

" Sir your breathing was heavy,are you well ? the centurion inquired.

The Commander barked at him " What is so important that you would disrupt my thoughts? "

The centurion replied " Sir, the female has been separated from the male species and they are ready for interrogation


End file.
